I kissed a girl and I liked it
by speed killz
Summary: Inspired by "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. Konoka kisses Setsuna, and doesn't seem to mind it. On the other hand, Yuna flusters Akira, and some others by kissing them. Setsuna doesn't know what to do, and decides to just let fate take it's course.


I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It

A/N: Obviously, inspired by the song 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry.

Setsuna originally wasn't going to take them up on their offer to spend friday night walking around town, looking for ways to get their hands on sake. She had training to do, and didn't want to break her schedule. Even though Ako, Yuna, Akira, and Makie wanted her to come along, she knew that nothing could break her dedication to her training.

"Aww, Konoka isn't going to like that you won't come." Ako said disappointedly.

Setsuna pulled the quickest 180 anyone had ever seen. She even swivelled around in her chair so fast it almost tipped over.

"Konoka-Ojou-Sama's going?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, hands grabbing the edge of the desk to steady her rocking chair.

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd come along too, and she _really_ wanted you to come." She said. Setsuna thought about it. _So much for _nothing_ breaking her dedication to her training, _She thought.

"Well, if Ojou-Sama's going, then I think I might be following after-all." Setsuna said softly, still thinking. This was a very difficult decision. If she didn't go, Konoka would be left without protection for however long they decided to stay out, while she did her training. If she went with them, she would feel guilty over slacking off and not training...and she didn't want to inconvenience Ojou-Sama by asking her to give up her plans.

Ako smiled, placing her hand on Setsuna's shoulders.

"Great, so you're coming?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she turned away. "I'll go tell Konoka the good news, let her know to expect you on friday!" She said.

Setsuna hummed. "Training goes out the window..." She said dryly, wondering how she would make it up so that her training wasn't slacking.

Now, Setsuna looked in the mirror nervously, wondering if she looked okay. She felt out-of-place without her school uniform on, and to be thrown into such...different clothes was a double shot at her comfort meter.

"Relax, you look fine." Makie said, the taller Akira behind her nodding her agreement. Setsuna took another look at herself, and wasn't so sure. The jeans she was wearing were incredibly tight, and had holes deliberately taken out of the thighs and shins. The shirt didn't fare much better, in her opinion. It was a dark red, tightly clinging shirt that hugged every curve of her body. The sleeves of the shirt were barely non-existent, about an inch long, barely covering her smooth, curved shoulders. Her hair was taken out of its customary pony-tail, and allowed to hang free. Akira had spent a good twenty minutes combing it out, and now it was long and shiny. Her bangs were allowed to cover her forehead, and just a hint of pink eye-shadow was applied.

"Come on, you look great." Makie said. "I bet Konoka won't even recognize you."

Setsuna, still feeling uneasy about what she was wearing, talked about her favorite girl.

"Where is Ojou-Sama anyway?" She asked. "We're all here except for her."

Yuna, sitting on the bed watching them get ready, smiled. "She's at her own place, getting ready." She said. "She'll be here soon."

Makie grinned happily. "Don't worry, she's fine." She said. "Oh, and speaking of fine, you should be fine without your sword for one night." She said. "Leave it here, don't take it with you."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "What, but-" She stopped suddenly. She couldn't just ask "what if demons attacked?". These girls didn't know about Negi-Sensei's magic, nor her own training and magic capabilities.

"But nothing! You'll be fine." She said. Setsuna stopped herself from shaking her head. She knew that she would indeed be fine, it was Konoka-Ojou-Sama she was worried about.

Makie, dressed in dark blue tight-fitting jeans and a black short-sleeved t-shirt, reached into her pocket as her cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open and answered, knowing exactly who it was.

"'Kay, is she ready?" Makie asked, moving away from Setsuna and pressing the phone to her ear.

Setsuna eyed Makie for a minute, before switching her gaze to the others.

Yuna was applying lip gloss, and wondering how to style her hair. She was wearing a black wide 'V' necked t-shirt, with a black unzipped hoodie over it. Her jeans were the tightest of the group, black and skin tight, all the way down to her ankles, and were free from any rips or tears.

Akira used her height to her advantage. She was wearing a tight sleeveless white shirt, leaving her long slender arms bare. The shirt ended an inch above her belly-button, which Setsuna was surprised to find out had been recently peirced. Her jeans were of the faded variety, and looked a little more comfortable. They were tight around her hips and waist, and gripped her upper legs tightly, but they widened out a bit once they got past the knees. Her hair was left in her ponytail, but it was more relaxed. She let a few strands of her bangs escape the binding of the ponytail to frame her pretty face.

Ako wasn't sure what she wanted to wear for the longest time, but finally settled on dark blue sweatpants, and a pure white, tight-fitting t-shirt.

"Okay, bring her over then." Makie said. Then her voice lowered, and muttered something Setsuna didn't hear, before the phone was snapped shut and replaced into her pocket.

"Asuna and company are ready, on their way over." Makie told the others, saying nothing directly about Konoka.

Setsuna was going to ask if Konoka was with Asuna, but didn't, wondering instead about the meaning of the glances shared between her four friends. Akira, Yuna, Makie and Ako suddenly got up, running around the room putting things away and tidying up.

Setsuna, confused and wondering how they had all known at exactly the same time that it was time to clean and straighten up, slowly set about helping, wondering what was going on.

Ako grabbed the broom out of her hand, and pushed her toward the door.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get this." She said. "Just make sure to answer the door when Asuna gets here." She said.

Setsuna nodded slowly, and waited by the door.

Asuna, dressed in a tight, light blue pair of jeans and light blue form-fitting t-shirt, slowed her step slightly as they neared Makie's room. Konoka pulled just ahead of her, and Asuna made it appear natural as she slowly slid behind Konoka.

"This is the room, right?" Konoka asked, checking the room number for confirmation. Asuna nodded, bending down and fiddling with her shoes. "Yeah, go ahead and knock." She said casually.

Makie, Yuna, Akira and Ako had taken forever to decide whose room to use to prepare Setsuna, and the location had changed three times, Asuna thought, resulting in Konoka wondering if this was the right room.

Konoka raised her fist and knocked on the door, unknowing of the plan that had been put into action by Asuna and the other four girls. A second later, and the door was opened.

Konoka looked up into the face of the pretty girl standing in front of her, and for a second she wasn't sure who she was looking at.

"K-Konoka-Ojou-Sama?" The girl said, and Konoka blushed, realizing it was Setsuna.

"Se-Chan!" Konoka said, smiling happily at her demon-slayer. Setsuna pulled the door open wider, and motioned her in. "Come on in." She said. Konoka was about to step through the doorway, when Setsuna was pushed from behind.

Setsuna's foot caught the door jamb, and she stumbled, tripping right into Konoka's arms.

"Sorry guys," Makie said, smiling innocently. "We're all ready, so no need to come in." She said. Then she saw Konoka, arms around Setsuna's back, helping her up.

"Ahh sorry, was that you I pushed?" She asked. "Sorry about that."

Setsuna stood up, straightening her shirt and shaking her head. "Don't worry about it." She said, blushing. Inwardly, she was raging at herself.

_Dammit I can't believe I tripped! I must have looked like such a dumbass!_

Konoka was blushing too, but for an entirely different reason. She knew Setsuna was a very beautiful girl, but seeing her all dressed up like that only accented her beauty. Then Setsuna had fallen against her, pressing their bodies against each other...

Konoka shook her head, and focussed on what Asuna was saying.

"...And then we'll see if we can get some of that stuff you guys want." She said, her tone conceding defeat.

Makie grinned. "Yay Asuna!!"

The group started walking, and Konoka followed behind Asuna, still lost in her thoughts.

A few seconds later, and she noticed that Setsuna was at her side. She looked up, and caught Setsuna's gaze. Konoka took in Setsuna's beauty again, the way her pants gripped her tightly and showed her off, the way her bangs half hid her eyes, the way she still had a bit of a blush coloring her face. Konoka felt her own face heating up again, and she had to look away.

Setsuna saw Konoka look away, obviously embarrassed, and smiled despite herself.

_Kono-Chan looks very good..._Setsuna thought, looking at Konoka. Konoka was wearing light blue faded jeans that were unbuttoned and unzippered. The red panties she was wearing were visible between the open flaps of her jeans, and her pure black t-shirt barely covered her belly button. Her tummy was flat and smooth, and made her look very good. Her hair was unchanged, combed out and left the way it was. There was no need to do anything with it, she was stunning without any help.

The group walked out of the dorms, and headed for the town, looking forward to raiding all the late night stores. As of now, it was barely nine at night, but they planned on staying out much later than that.

Near the front, Ako, Makie, Yuna and Akira were talking loudly, discussing the past week and plans for the weekend. As always, karaoki was suggested, and set aside as a possible maybe.

Asuna was staying silent, occasionally adding some comment, but for the most part just listening to the conversation between the four, as Setsuna and Konoka hung back, having their own discussion.

"Y-you look very good Konoka-Ojou-Sama." Setsuna said, embarrassment creeping up on her.

Konoka blushed lightly, and nodded. "As do you, Se-Chan." She said. "I especially like what you did with your hair."

Setsuna nodded her thanks, and fell silent for a second, wondering how to carry the conversation. Luckily, Konoka was ready to pick up the slack.

"Thanks for coming." She said. "I know you gave up training to be here." She said. "And I'm sorry."

Setsuna shook her head. "It's no problem." She said. Then her eyes narrowed. "Why're you sorry?" She asked, the soles of her loose, unfamiliar skater shoes scraping across the pavement with each step she took.

Konoka looked away, before glancing back timidly. "I understand the position I put you in by going out tonight." She said. "It was quite selfish of me, actually." She said.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, you deserve to go out without worrying about me." She said. "Please don't worry on my part Konoka."

Konoka smiled. "Really?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded, and put her arm on Konoka's shoulders, not realizing that she had slipped and called Konoka by her first name. "Really."

Silence gradually seeped in, and they looked away from each other, thinking their own thoughts. Every once in a while, Konoka would sneak a blushing look at Setsuna. For some reason Konoka couldn't fathom, the friendly feelings she held toward Setsuna were flooding up inside her, threatening to burst forward. Seeing Setsuna dressed in such revealing clothing was really getting her revved up, and she couldn't understand why. She wasn't particularly attracted to girls, but something about the way Setsuna carried herself, her hands casually in the pockets of her tight jeans, hair loose and flowing in the gentle night breeze, made Konoka want to run her hands all over Setsuna's body.

_Damn I'm excited tonight...I haven't been like this in a while. _Konoka thought, her face stained by a semi-permanent blush. She looked away from Setsuna, but a second later she was silently cursing as her gaze was drawn back to Setsuna. As Setsuna turned toward her, Konoka caught her eye. Surprisingly, Setsuna was the first to look away, and the silence was getting just a bit too awkward.

Luckily, Asuna broke the silence.

"Hey, guys, why don't we try here?" She asked. She was pointing to a liquor store that had its front all lit up in neon signs advertising its products and their prices.

Akira looked at it, and decided to give it a try.

"I'm the tallest, so I'll give it a shot." She said. She held her hand out, and smiled. "Fork over the yen."

They each put in some money, Setsuna stopping Konoka's hand and paying for her. Konoka was about to object, but Setsuna shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Was her explanation.

Akira walked into the store, and took her time looking among the selections. Eventually, she selected one, and they watched through the window as she walked casually to the counter, dropping her selections onto the counter.

The man behind the counter eyed her up, but Akira's easy smile convinced him that she had done this many times before. He didn't bother asking for I.D., and rang her purchases through. He took her money, and Akira left without her small amount of change, throwing him a wave over her shoulder.

The group waited until they were out of sight of the store before swarming around Akira, asking what she bought.

"A little bit of everyone's favorite." She said, holding up the bag. "Well, save for Konoka and Setsuna." She said. "This is your first time out with us, so I wasn't sure what you'd drink." She said.

She pulled out a six-pack of some non-descript beer, and held it out. Immediately, Ako, Makie, Asuna, and Yuna grabbed one, leaving two left. Akira took one, handing the remaining one to Konoka, who took it hesitantly.

"Are you going to drink tonight?" Akira asked, seeing Konoka's hesitant expression.

Konoka shook her head, laughing. "I'm not sure actually." She said, holding the can at her side.

The other five opened their drinks, and began sipping from the cans, laughing and making conversation.

Setsuna stared at the can in Konoka's hand, and wondered if she would drink it. She was hoping she wouldn't, for she certainly didn't approve of such things, and she hoped that Konoka didn't offer any to her, for she would have to decline.

"C'mon Konoka," Ako said, smiling at her. "Drink up! It's friday, don't worry about it!"

Konoka hesitated, then shrugged. "Okay." She said. She opened her can, and raised it to her nose, sniffing the liquid. Her eyes widened at the sharp smell, and she took an experimental sip.

"Ehh...It's different." She said.

Akira smiled. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to." She said. "But don't worry, its okay. Just don't drink it too fast, or you'll really mess yourself up."

Konoka nodded, and took slow sips from the can. They continued walking, and eventually Konoka tuned out of the conversation, concentrating on the taste of the alcohol.

"Hey, guys, let's go to that restaurant that's open practically all night!" Ako said, giggling. "They got good stuff there!"

The rest of the group agreed, and they turned down a side street, laughing as they talked, ignoring the questioning looks of passers-by.

"Hey Se-Chan, you want some of this?" Konoka asked, unsure if she could finish the whole can herself.

Setsuna shook her head. "No thank you Konoka-Ojou-Sama." She said softly. "Such things are not appropriate for neither my body nor my training."

Konoka lowered her head, and blushed. "S-sorry."

Setsuna smiled slightly despite herself. "You've done nothing wrong, Konoka." She said. "Don't worry."

Konoka returned her smile, then wondered if she should attempt drinking the rest. _Well, if I drink it slow it won't hurt me, right...?_

They sat down at a table outside the restaurant, and talked amongst themselves, waiting for a server to appear. When one appeared to be walking toward them, they lowered their voices to whispers as they swiftly hid their beer under the table, pushing the bag under one of their chairs.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The man asked.

Setsuna, completely sober, had been picked to order for the group, lest the others stumble over their words and alert the man to their light intoxication. They were still inexperienced drinkers, and not very good at hiding it.

"Uhh...Two salad dishes..." Setsuna pretended to look at the menu, but she already knew what everyone else wanted. She rattled off everything else quickly, as the man began to inspect Ako, who's face was bright red. Her eyes were squeezed closed and she appeared to be trying to keep herself from laughing. Her shoulders were even shaking slightly.

"And to drink?"

"Eto...Coffee for all of us." She said.

The man nodded, cast one last glance at Ako, then left. As soon as he entered the building, leaving the group alone on the patio outside in the night air, Ako burst out laughing, leaning back in her chair.

"Ahaahahaha! Ahh God, did you see what he was wearing?" She asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Akira snickered. "Jeez, you're such a dumb drunk." She said.

Ako looked at her. "Whaddya mean?" She asked.

"I mean that when you get drunk, you laugh about _everything._" She said. Ako shook her head, grabbing the table to steady herself as the world spun around her.

"Do not!" She said.

Akira grinned. "Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

Akira stared at her, keeping her face completely neutral for a few seconds, Ako staring back at her. Then, suddenly, Akira stuck her tongue out at her, and Ako couldn't control herself. She started laughing again, unable to keep a straight face.

"Th-That doesn't count!" Ako shouted, trying to bring her laughter under control.

"Sure does." Akira said. "Dumb drunk."

Everyone laughed, even Setsuna, as Konoka took another sip from her now near-empty can.

A minute later, and their coffee's came, in tall white mugs. They thanked the server as he set their coffee's in front of them, then waited until he had left.

Once he was out of sight, they one by one tossed the contents of their cups into the bushes lining the wood patio, and covertly refilled them with what was left of their beer cans.

"Hey guys!" Asuna spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Listen to this!" She quickly opened her cell phone, and flicked through her menus with deft precision. She arrived at her MP3 player option, and waited a second for it to load her playlist, before flying down the list, looking for a certain song.

"'Kay, here!" She said. "Listen!"

A second later, slow, soft sounds filled the air as a seemingly gentle song started playing.

"Jeez, what is this violin stuff? You tryin' to put us to sleep?" Makie asked, laughing.

Asuna shook her head. "No way! It's called Canon Rock, by Jerry C, and it's the most amazing thing ever!"

A few seconds later, and Asuna was proven right as the guitar picked up, playing complicated sweeps, finger picks and harmonics.

"Heh, guess it's not that bad." Makie admitted. "But it still has a slow intro!"  
"I love it!" Yuna spoke up, bobbing her head and weaving side to side with the complicated rhythm.

Konoka too started rocking side to side, but the alcohol got to her, and she almost fell over as she got too excited. Luckily, Setsuna was beside her. Setsuna saw Konoka lose her balance, and reached out, grabbing Konoka's shoulders and steadying her.

"Careful Ojou-Sama." Setsuna said worriedly. Konoka, a happy person when sober, was especially happy now that she was intoxicated.

"Isn't it a great song, Se-Chan?" She asked. Setsuna smiled slightly at the alcoholic blush that covered her cheeks.

"Yes, it's quite interesting." She said.

Asuna put her phone in the centre of the table, and pressed a button on the side of the phone, raising the volume a bit. Setsuna took her arm off Konoka's shoulder, but Konoka didn't move.

"Uh, K-Kono-Chan?" Setsuna asked, nervously.

"Yeah, Se-Chan?" She asked.

"Do- Do you...?"

"Is it alright if I lean on you Se-Chan?" Konoka asked softly. "I don't want to make myself sick, and I just want to relax for a minute."

Setsuna's protests died, and she knew that she had been defeated. But strangely, she didn't mind. _Konoka could lean on me anytime,_ she decided.

A few seconds later, and the song ended. Asuna's next favorite song started playing, confusing nearly everyone except Konoka.

"Oh God! Yay Asuna!!" Konoka cried, raising her fist in the air.

"Who's this?" Everyone asked, listening to the foreign words carefully.

Negi teaching english paid off, and they were all easily able to translate "I kissed a girl, and I liked it" from the song, which Konoka and Asuna already knew off by heart.

"A western song, it's really quite good!" Asuna said, Konoka quickly agreeing.

They listened, translating as best they could. Luckily the song wasn't sung too fast, and they were all able to keep up.

As the song played, Yuna took on an evil look.

"So, who here has actually thought about kissing another girl?" She asked, raising her own hand. Everyone looked at her, questioningly, as she grinned, hand still raised.

"Not afraid to admit it." She said happily. "I've thought about it once or twice." She said. "That's what girls our age are supposed to do, right?"

Setsuna blushed lightly, but kept her hands firmly in her lap. No way was she going to participate in something like this...

Slowly, Makie raised her hand, her usual fear and uncertainty replaced by an uncaring smile. "Meee tooooo!"

Ako half raised her hand, hesitation written all over her face. "I-I haven't actually thought about kissing another girl, but I have wondered what it would be like...if that makes sense..." She said.

Asuna kept her hand down. "Jeez, you guys are crazy!" She said. "Kissing other girls? Is this what you spend time thinking about?"

"It's better than thinking about whatever it is you think about! Just compare our grades!"

"Maaaakieeeee!" Asuna whined. "That's not fair!"

"How about you, Konoka?" Akira asked, deciding not to participate.

Konoka nodded, then winced as her head started throbbing. Once it went away, she smiled. "Yeah! I've definitely thought about what it would be like to kiss a girl!"

Setsuna's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Best to let this just play out, and gather more information...

Her information gathering took a sudden halt as Konoka's pretty face suddenly filled her vision.

"No better time than now!" Konoka announced, before pressing her lips against Setsuna's.

Setsuna's eyes widened, and she could taste the alcohol on Konoka's lips. Still, Setsuna hungrily kissed her back, putting her hands on Konoka's shoulders and closing her eyes. A few seconds later, and Konoka pulled away, giggling.

"Heh! I kissed a girl!" Konoka said happily. "I've always wanted to kiss a girl!"

Setsuna, still shaken by the kiss, wondered what she meant.

_Wait, 'a girl'? So it doesn't have to be anyone special? Was it just because I was closest?_

"Oohh Konoka moved in on Setsuna pretty quick!" Ako said, laughing.

Konoka blushed. "Well, at least I have the guts to do it!" She said. "So hah!" She stuck her tongue out at the other girls, and they all laughed.

"I think that's a challenge!" Yuna said, slamming her hand down on the table.

Konoka shrugged. "It's whatever you want it to be." She said, not fully understanding.

"Fine! Challenge accepted!" She said, standing up. "C'mere Akira!"

"Huh?" Akira, standing as she turned to toss her empty cup in the garbage, turned to look at her. "Wha-MMP!" She was quickly silenced as Yuna reached up on her tip-toes, sliding her arms around Akira's neck and kissing her on the lips.

Ako and Makie started clapping, laughing at the embarrassment on Akira's face when she pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Akira asked, blushing madly.

"Aww don't worry about it." She said. "So what if it was my first kiss?" Yuna asked.

Akira growled. "It was my first ki--" She stopped suddenly, as she realized what she had said.

Ako and Makie laughed even harder. "HAHAA! Akira's first kiss was Yuna!"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Makie!" Yuna said, cracking her knuckles. "You're my next target!"

Makie pushed away from the table, still laughing. "Ha! I Dare you to try it!" She said.

Yuna hesitated only a second to throw Makie off, before diving across the table and grabbing Makie's arm.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Noo! Lemme go!" Makie shrieked. "I don't want you as my first kiss!"

Yuna growled playfully. "ARG! How dare you! Just for that, I'm going to be your first deep kiss!" She said, laughing. Ako, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka watched in amusement and partial disbelief as Yuna finally captured Makie's lips, whilst Akira licked her lips softly and stared into space, deep in thought. Just then, the food arrived, set down in front of the rowdy girls.

_I wonder what Konoka thinks of our kiss..._ Setsuna thought, the event weighing heavily on her mind. _No matter._ She decided. _Nothing will come from worrying now. The best course of action is to wait until she's sober, then bring up the matter casually._

"Come on, Asuna-san! Time for a kiss!" Yuna said, finished with Makie and now staring at Asuna.

Asuna laughed. "Now is the time when I question your sexuality!" She said.

Yuna grinned. "Who cares? I'm drunk, and I'm a teen! It's free rights for me to do whatever I want with no guilt or moral punishment attached!" She said.

Asuna laughed, and dodged Yuna's grabby hands, putting her chair between herself and Yuna.

"Come on," Asuna cajoled. "You don't wanna kiss me anyway. Go after Ako, I'm sure she hasn't been kissed yet and is just dying for a peck on the lips from a pretty girl like yourself!"

Ako laughed. "Oh thanks Asuna! I'll remember this when you want to copy my homework again!" She said, getting out of her chair and retreating a few steps incase Yuna attacked.

"Why, saving your lips for someone else?" Yuna asked, grinning. "A certain Sensei, no?"

Asuna blushed. "Y-your wrong! Why would I want to kiss that ten year old brat anyway?"

Yuna stood up straight, her crouch and playful grin disappearing temporarily. "Now now, I was talking about Takamichi, but hey, if your after Negi, then that's cool too!" She said.

Asuna sighed, realizing what she had just done.

"Dammit!" She said, rubbing her face and squeezing her eyes closed. "Guys, you know that's not what I-" Her words were cut off as Yuna pounced, throwing her arms around Asuna's waist, and kissing her hard.

Asuna blushed as Yuna's lips were pressed against her own. Too suprised to do anything, she found that the experience wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Suddenly, Yuna's head tilted, and she forced her tongue inside Asuna's mouth, moaning slightly.

Asuna froze up. _I can't...I can't believe Yuna is...she's deep kissing me! Damn!_

Asuna finally regained her senses, and pushed Yuna away, face scarlet.

"GODDAMMIT YUNA!" She screeched. "What the hell was that!?"

Yuna grinned, giving her the thumbs-up. "I like your lips the best, Asuna." She said, winking at her.

"ARE YOU A LESBIAN!?" Asuna yelled. Yuna grinned, and shrugged. "Would it matter if I was?" She asked slyly.

Asuna sighed. "RRG! I can't believe my first _real_ kiss was you!" She said.

"Oho, _real_ kiss, eh?"  
"DROP IT!" Asuna yelled. "No explanations out of me!" She certainly wasn't going to explain how she had to kiss Negi to form a pactio with him. Absolutely not.

"Uh, ladies? Could you quiet down out here, or perhaps leave if your done?" The waiter appeared at their table, bearing the bill for the food and drink.

All of them realized that they had barely touched the food presented to them, and they nodded, promising to quiet down. They quickly began eating, knowing that the place was going to close soon.

"The only one who hasn't been kissed yet is you, Ako." Yuna said, a devilish grin on her face, her eyes shining with excitement. "You'd better watch yourself tonight!"

Ako eyed Yuna closely, eating her food as swiftly as she could. "I'm watching you..." She muttered.

_Konoka said she always wondered what it was like to kiss a girl...she didn't specify any person, but just said 'a girl'. I wonder...?_

"Hey, Konoka." Setsuna said quietly.

"Yeah, Se-Chan?" Konoka said, turning to her.

"D-did...did you...like kissing another girl?" Setsuna asked, with some degree of difficulty.

Konoka smiled. "Actually, it's a bit embarrassing to admit, but I really did like our kiss!" She said. "So naughty, huh?"

Setsuna smiled back to her favorite healer. "Yeah...naughty."

_So...she liked our kiss...maybe there's hope after all...it'll just take some time, is all._

Epilogue...

"No, did you see?" Ako whispered. "Our plan was a success! Getting Setsuna all dressed up for Konoka worked! She moved in even quicker than we thought she would!"

The five of them, Yuna, Makie, Akira, Ako, and Asuna were currently huddled near the door to Setsuna's dorm, which currently held all it's normal occupants, plus one more. Konoka had stayed the night at Setsuna's, and it was now Saturday morning.

"I wonder if they're cuddling together..." Akira said softly, blushing. "Wouldn't that be cute?"

Asuna laughed softly. "Yeah, as if our plan could run that quickly and smoothly!"

Yuna placed her hand on the door handle. "Should we sneak in and take a peek...?"

Ako smacked her hand away. "Hey! You can't do that! Give them their privacy!" She said. "What if they're...naked?"

"Oooh, Ako has some naughty fantasies!" Makie laughed, at the same time she blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" She said. "Besides, who's the perverted one, me, for that idea, or Yuna, for kissing everyone last night?"

Yuna's eyebrows shot up. "That's right!" She said. "I forgot to get you!"

Ako couldn't believe it. "Huh?"

"Run, Ako!" Yuna laughed, taking a step toward Ako. "I'm dead serious about kissing you!"

Ako hesitated only a second, before seeing that Yuna was indeed serious. Then she took off down the hall in a dead run.

Yuna gave chase, laughing the whole way down the hall. Asuna cast one last look at the closed door, before chasing after her.

"Hey guys! No running! What's wrong with you Yuna? Your not even drunk! Now I'm REALLY questioning your sexuality!!"

Makie looked at Akira, and shrugged. "Wanna peek anyway?" She asked.

Akira thought about it, before deciding not to.

"Naw. Better to give them their privacy." She said. "Let's go. When we find Ako we're gonna have to drag her traumatized body back to her bunk."

Makie laughed. "True."

Inside the dorm, Konoka and Setsuna were fast asleep. Konoka had been given the bed, and Setsuna had opted to take the floor beside the bed. Konoka had been drunk and pretty sleepy when she came in, so she had removed her clothes, but fallen asleep before she could get into sleeping wear. She had passed out on Setsuna's bed, in only a bra and her panties, and Setsuna had only enough energy to cover her healer up before passing out herself.

Now though, Konoka had migrated from the centre of the bed to the edge, laying on her stomach, still sleeping. Her left arm dangled over the edge of the bed. If anyone had cared to enter, and look, they would have seen her hand gripping Setsuna's hand tightly, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
